


Souvenirs, Hugs, and a Bromance

by ChissBountyHunter



Category: Star Wars: The Old Republic
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 07:36:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChissBountyHunter/pseuds/ChissBountyHunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Turns out Vector's a really good hugger. All it took for the male Agent to find out was a really good gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Souvenirs, Hugs, and a Bromance

If there was anything anyone could confirm about Cipher, it was that he loved souvenirs.

It didn't really matter where they were, or if they had or hadn't been there before. Conventional, like from those cheesy gift shops, or unconventional, like... well, the battlefield. Cipher's room was full of corny little keychains and other things and, of course, his crew's were, too.

It honestly didn't bother anyone. They all appreciated the gesture, and he was actually pretty good at picking out gifts. Even the hardened Kaliyo couldn't suppress a smile when he brought her a little gemstone he found on Nar Shadaa. She tried to, though, and called him a "dumbass priss", but he could still tell she was happy with her little luxury.

Cipher thought fondly of the gift he gave to Dr. Lokin. It was a simple little holoviewer, but the doctor loved it so much he squealed. ...never thought he'd get to hear that.

Yet when it came to Vector... He was still trying to figure out just what it was Vector liked. The Killik Joiner was a bit mysterious. It would be way too obvious for him to just ask... Cipher loved the element of surprise, even in gift giving. He just hoped this Mantellian Puzzle Box would be good enough... Vector seemed to be the type that would enjoy it, so... he'd have to see.

"Cipher. It is good to see you again." Those inky black depths would put almost anyone off, but he really didn't mind. He could still see warmth in them. Vector was definitely still somewhat human.

"Ah, Vector. Just the person I wanted to see!" He clumsily, but excitedly, thrust out a small gift box toward the Joiner. "I picked up a little something from the gift shop on Dromund Kaas." Vector delicately took it from him, looking the packaging over. "I mean, it's really not too special or anything, but... I just thought you might like it. I mean, hell, it's the least I can do for you. You're always saving my ass, you know!" He gulped nervously as Vector's opened it up...

"Agent!"

And suddenly, he was wrapped up in a tight embrace.

He wasn't really sure what to think at first. It completely surprised him. Cipher never really let himself be close enough to anyone out of cautiousness, but... he couldn't deny it was nice. Vector was warm. Really warm.

"Ah-"

And with that, the Joiner backed up quickly.

"We're terribly sorry, Cipher. We simply... when we were human, we loved playing with these puzzle boxes in our spare time." He looked up at the Agent with happy eyes. "Thank you. Truly."

A small lump formed in the Cipher's throat.

Vector was really damn good at giving hugs.

Maybe if he found something else that Vector really liked, he'd get another one.

The Agent thought back to his time on Nar Shaddaa, where he found that gemstone for Kaliyo. He wondered what Vector would think of the polished meteorites there...


End file.
